Internal combustion engines produce drive torque that is transferred to a drivetrain. The drive torque is transferred through a transmission that multiplies the drive torque by a gear ratio. Transmissions generally include multiple gear ratios through which the drive torque is transferred. Automatic transmissions automatically shift between gear ratios based on driver input and vehicle operating conditions.
Traditional transmission control systems determine shift decisions based on vehicle speed and throttle. The shift strategy is developed based on vehicle performance, drivability and fuel economy based on anticipated driving conditions. The shift strategy also must account for engine sub-systems (e.g., variable valve timing (VVT)) and other features including, but not limited to, powertrain braking, GPS-based shifting and hybrid vehicle functions. As a result, traditional transmission control systems are more complex than desired and require significant time to calibrate.